


Three♤of♡a♧Kind (One-shots)

by gemctf2



Series: Wizards and Witches [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Backstory, Character Study, Fantasy, Friendship, Gangs, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Minor Canonical Character(s), Modern Era, Post-Canon, School, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: List of stories that surround the Three of a Kind universe.Can be read as a stand alone but it is best to read with original plot.These are not in order so don't expect for the flow to make sense.





	Three♤of♡a♧Kind (One-shots)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Strike is a Slytherin, a nice Slytherin, the eldest of his family's household, he is a natural leader, a caring and resourceful despite not knowing magic when he entered Hogwarts. Known to be good in charms and defence against the dark arts, He has brown hair like his sister and mother and blue eyes.
> 
> Edward Strike is a muggle, a poor but hardworking one, he owns a shop that is famous in their neighborhood, a soft and caring father, he tries to spend as much time as he can with his family after work. He has black slightly long hair and brown eyes.
> 
> Imani is a witch, who has gone into hiding after being expelled from Masul Girls academy which is a school disguised as an ordinary muggle school, she came to Europe to live the rest of her life here. She is a very efficient housewife and takes care of almost everything in the house. She has brown long silky hair and blue eyes.

"Peter, you've got mail," Edward Strike calls, holding out a bunch of old, rumpled envelopes, among them is a more neater envelope with a red seal.

"What is it?" Peter asks as he puts Iona, his younger sister down and she rushes to grab a torn paper from her father and rushes up to her room.

"I don't know, it was just addressed to you," he replies as he sort through his mail, Peter frowns, he doubt anyone uses mail anymore but he tore it open anyway and scans through the letter.

Peter tosses it in the trash can.

"What is it?" his father asks with a slight chuckle." Most likely a prank," he dismisses and goes back to his homework. By the time his mother came back, the mail slot is packed with a bunch of letters.

"Hi honey," Edward smiles at her despite him being a little busy with swatting owls away and spraying water around.

"What are you doing dear?" she asks as she unties her boots." Someone has been sending owls here, it should be some kind of prank, Peter said so," Edward chuckles sheepishly.

Imani looks at the owls trying to get into the house. She sweat drops and steps into the house, the floor is filled with thorn up paper and Iona and a few of her elder brothers is playing with a few of them upstairs.

Imani looks at the owls outside the cramped room with a frown. She grabs one from it and eyes widen at the front.

"Peter... I don't think these are pranks," Imani replies and sits onto the bed," you should listen to it," she adds and gives him one in-tact.

"But a wizard school? There is no such thing," Peter frowns, Imani sighs, Iona's elder sister looks between Peter and their mother." Come along now, we shouldn't make too much noise while they talk it out," she replies and ushers them outside, Edward stays at the door frame.

"Hogwarts... its a real school," Imani replies, she gestures for Edward to come in too." I should have told you guys earlier... but.." Imani shuffles nervously, but looking at the amount of letters filling in, there is no way to avoid it.

"Magic blood runs through the family..." Imani replies in a low voice. Edwards blinks, Peter gapes," You're a witch?" Edward asks," u-um... is that bad?" she asks, she looks on the verge of a panic attack.

"Cool! Do magic!" Peter exclaims, Imani quickly clasps her hand over his mouth but its too late as little heads poke out of the door frame." I can't, its not exactly legal," she chuckles," but no one can see right?" Peter asks with eyes sparkling. Imani sighs as everyone started to chant for her to do magic.

Edward smiles at the scene and when she conjures a bouquet of flowers, he didn't seem disgust at all which is enough for her.

* * *

"Sure you have everything? Toothbrush? Towel? Books? Money? Wand? Cauldron?" Imani asks, Peter chuckles," I'm sure we didn't miss anything," he replies and climbs aboard the Hogwarts express.

He waves goodbye to his parents as the train moves, he was in the cabin with a sleeping girl opposite him, underneath the cap he could only make out golden hair.

He takes out 'A History of Magic' and continues reading from where he left off when a red head bursts into the cabin," sorry have you seen a chocolate frog?" he asks, Peter shakes his head, the boy nods and dashes off.

Peter shakes his head and continues to read after checking if the girl is still asleep.

When he exited the train, he took notice of Hagrid immediately," first years!" he goes ahead, not really bothering to look around as he didn't exactly want to be lost. He looks at the dark waters uneasily, not liking the fact that they can't see anything at all.

When they reached the castle, they are greeted by Professor Skylen -who doesn't look that different- explains what they'll be doing in the grand hall.

"I heard that the test will be painful," Peter hears someone say, he glances to see the same red head that bursts into the cabin earlier. For once, he took notice that there are very little newcomers.

"Right they are ready for you," Professor Skylen leads them into the grand hall, Peter noted that there is a lot of yellow and green and only a little of red and blue. He doesn't know what is what but he didn't exactly care which color he is being picked in, although the students in green are giving others nasty looks.

"Right, when I call your name, come up and seat here," Professor Skylen replies," I'll place the sorting hat onto your heads and you'll be sorted to your houses," he replies, Professor McGonagall scans the students for anybody promising.

"Pollia Nightingale," Professor Skylen calls, the golden short hair girl and brown eyes from the cabin before takes off her hat and seats herself onto the stool." Hm..." Peter had to double take before realizing that the hat is talking," this is a slightly tough one..." it hums.

It looks a lot like the hat and Pollia where having a mental conversation but it was hard to tell when her eyes are covered by the hat.

"Gryffindor!" the hat finally said after a few seconds, the Gryffindor table cheers, beckoning her to join them, at least he knows where one is.

For the next few students he manage to locate each houses and from their cheers he can easily tell what kind of people they are. He'd rather like to join Ravenclaw.

"James Sirius Potter," Professor Skylen calls, Peter can tell how the atmosphere in the room became tenser and more people became attentive, Peter frowns at the red head as he seats down onto the stool, almost immediately the hat called out," Gryffindor!"

Peter watches him excitedly hops down the stairs and started patting Gryffindors near him as if they were long friends.

"Peter Strike," Professor Skylen calls and Peter steps up, the atmosphere went back to casual so he could easily sit back and let the hat to its work.

 _Hm... Ravenclaw huh? I sense great ambition within you though..._ Peter isn't really thinking about anything in particular other than the data he gathered from just the sorting ceremony.  _You're smart too, accepting, hmm but I'm guessing self-centered, very well..._

"Slytherin!" the sorting hat exclaims and he goes towards the table and shook hands with what he assumes is the prefect and sat down. After that, Peter takes note of the professors on the staff table, the teachers 7 years later had not much difference other than the lack of Professor Nightingale and Clarus.

After the sorting ceremony, they were shown to their dorms, so far it hasn't been so bad for Peter... or so he thinks.

"Move out of the way pesky snakes," Peter frowns and looks behind him to find a 5th year Gryffindor towering over him, he frowns," this is our seat, so move your ass away," he adds.

Peter moves to leave when someone pulled him back into his seat," got nothing so say slither tongue?" another Gryffindor mocks making hissing sounds, Peter moves a little to avoid the saliva," I want no trouble," he protests and moves to get away only for him to not budge at all.

"Isn't trouble all your kind is good at?" he asks, Peter was about to cast a freezing charm when all of them disappeared, he blinks to find them still missing. He looks around the library, everyone was doing their own things, there were lesser people than before so he assumed they left instead of helping him.

He notice James and a few of his friends at a table slightly further from him but he didn't miss the way James held his wand underneath the table, he didn't want to bump into anymore trouble though so he quickly left the library to read in his dormitory instead.

It was only when he returned the favor did they become friends.

James was escaping from a Professor, he lost his friends along the way when he volunteered to distract Professor Greyhood. He immediately regretted his decision as he came to a stop at the wall of the basement. He looks around for an escape but finds nothing except for the Slytherin common room door.

He was about to get caught when a hand tug him towards the common room and closed the door behind him.

"Quick, through here," Peter replies and leads him to a concealed room with a camouflaged wall. Professor Greyhood bursts into the common room despite being a Gryffindor teacher.

"Did you hear anyone run pass here?" Professor Greyhood asks, Peter was fairly well behaved in his months as a Hogwarts student so he believed him when he said he heard running down the other side of the corridor. Professor Greyhood nods and dashes off, Peter made sure he is out of hearing range before leading James back out.

"Thanks," James grins," just returning the favor," Peter replies casually.


End file.
